ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Stacy (Emma Stone)
Gwen Stacy was the classmate and former girlfriend of Peter Parker and the daughter of chief police officer, George Stacy. Gwen was also a senior research officer at Oscorp Industries. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man Gwen Stacy stopped Flash Thompson from beating up Peterafter he refused to take a picture of another boy getting bullied. As she went up to Flash, she mentioned how she was disappointed by his tutoring session with Gwen the week prior. Gwen and Peter then became romantically involved where she then invited Peter to a family dinner. After they went outside, Peter kissed Gwen while revealing his secret identity as Spider-Man. When the Lizard planned to use reptilian DNA to turn the entirety of New York into humanoid lizards, Gwen helped Peter stop his plan by getting an antadote to replace the reptillian serum. Peter called Gwen while she was at Oscorp saying that she was in danger. She evacuated everyone out of Oscorp and waited for the antadote to finish. When the Lizard came, Gwen hid where she was later found but unharmed who took what Gwen had with her. After the Lizard leaves and the antadote finishes, she runs out to her father, George Stacy and told him to give it to Spider-Man as she then went into the police car. After her father was impaled by the Lizard, Captain Stacy's last words was a promise for Peter to keep Gwen out of the action he has to face. Peter ended up not showing up to her father's funeral saying that he couldn't see her anymore, because she could get hurt. Later at school, he said that he wouldn't keep to that promise so he and Gwen were able to see each other. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 While Spider-Man is in pursuit of criminals through the city, Gwen Stacy calls Peter on the phone who tells him that he is late. Gwen then makes a speech to her fellow class-mates and their families. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. Gwen and Peter talk where she invites him to dinner before she is called by her mother for a family photo. Later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise which as a result, Gwen breaks up with Peter. Gwen is seen then working at Oscorp and meets Max Dillion in an elevator which she finds out is his birthday and is obsessed with Spider-Man. Peter later meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship which they establish some 'ground rules'. Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. As Electro reveals himself as Max, Gwen recognizes him and later tries to find his file at Oscorp, but the file has been erased. Gwen is then chased by security for trying to find his file and runs into Peter who says he was with Harry. As Gwen goes to the elevator, Peter distracts the security guards and Gwen then meets Harry who tells her that Peter is always complicated, but that is why he needs her. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she got into Oxford University and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears turns which caused to cut the web, and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen by diving after her and using his web. Before Gwen hits the ground Peter's web reaches her and stops the fall. Unfortunately, the web stretches which caused Gwen to hit her head on the floor, which causes her to die instantly. Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino to keep her memory and beliefs, including her love for him, alive. Video Game Continuity The Amazing Spider-Man (video game) After the Lizard's defeat and her father's death, Gwen refused to forgive Connors. Instead, she buried herself in work, moving Oscorp's robotics division under the tutelage of the chivalrous and intelligent Alistaire Smythe. Still, she suspected something was up at Oscorp and snuck Peter in one evening to help her check things out. Little did she realize that Peter's arrival would spark a riot among Oscorp's remaining cross-species specimens and her infection with the cross-species virus. Though sequestered to quarantine within Oscorp Tower, Gwen fought off her illness as best she could, as she did what she could from her position to help Spider-Man save the day. Whether updating Spidey on the level of contamination, hacking into computers, or reprogramming Smythe's robots to do her bidding, Gwen was on it. As dust settled and the city was cured, Gwen remembered how much she loved the guy behind Spider-Man's mask. She now visits Peter almost every day at his aunt's friends apartment. Trivia *Gwen is one of the few people to know Spider-Man's true identity; the others being George Stacy, Curt Connors and Green Goblin. *Gwen's death was inspired by the comic, ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died. **The differences from the comic is that besides on the Brooklyn Bridge, her death takes place in a clock tower next to the bridge. **When the clock started spinning, it landed on 1:21 which was the comic issue "The Night Gwen Stacy Died". **Instead of Norman Osborn killing her, it is Harry Osborn, his son. Both still are the Green Goblin personal. **Instead of breaking her neck, she hits her head on the ground which causes her death. *Gwen is absent from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) adaption of the movie, although she is mentioned. She doesn't appear during Spider-Man's fight with Electro or is killed due to the Green Goblin. See Also * Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) External Links * Gwen Stacy on the Marvel Wiki * Gwen Stacy on Wikipedia Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Characters Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Characters Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Keeper of Peter Parker's secret identity (Webb Films) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes